ceauntaygordenjunkfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:Ceauntay/Box Office Shocker: 'Shadow the Hedgehog' Muscles Record With Smashing $42 Million on Friday
='"Shadow" is now projecting for a $90 million to $95 million; "Ted" and "Magic Mike" also strong with $20.2 million, and $19.4 million respectivetly; Tyler Perry's "Madea's Witness Protection" does good business with $10.3 million.'= The box office surged Friday as Shadow the Hedgehog soars into record of books, while both Ted and Magic Mike scored some of the best numbers ever for the R-rated comedy genre. Tyler Perry's' more tame Madea's Witness Protection also did good business. Fox's Sonic the Hedgehog film franchise spin-off Shadow got off a surprisingly strong start earning $42 million, which easily topped Toy Story 3 ($41 million) becoming the third biggest single day gross for an animated film. The previous-single day gross is held by Family Guy: The Movie ($58.4 million) and followed Sonc X: The Final Stand ($53 million). Domestically, it is expected to round the top five for biggest openings ever for an animated film earning between $90 to $95 million. It would also round the top five for biggest July openings of all-time. Overseas, it was also off to a strong start earning $25.3 million in three days from 25 foreign markets, bringing its worldwide total to $67 million. Shadow, starring voices of Cody Simpson, Rebecca Blck and Joe Jonas, received an A CineamScore, and received only cheaper $130 million budget. Directed by Family Guy creator Seth MacFarlane, Ted grossed $20.2 million on Friday for a weekend debut in the $51 million to $52 million range -- the top opening of all time for an original R-rated comedy, eclipsing the $45 million earned by The Hangover in 2009. Ted, starring Mark Wahlberg, Mila Kunis and MacFarlane as the voice of the titular teddy bear, will have no trouble winning the weekend race and received an A- CinemaScore. Media Rights Capital produced and financed the $50 million film before sealing a distribution deal with Universal. Scott Stuber also produced. Steven Soderbergh's Magic Mike, billed as a comedy-drama and loosely based on star Channing Tatum's early days as a stripper, also has plenty of reason to celebrate. The Warner Bros. pic almost caught up with Ted on Friday, grossing a substantially better-than-expected $19.4 million for a $40 million-plus weekend. Magic Mike, benefiting from intense interest among women, racked up strong advance ticket sales, in line with previous female-skewing films including fellow Warners pic Sex and the City. That's part of the reason Friday's number came in so high. As a result, box-office observers believe the gap between Ted and Magic Mike will widen as the weekend progresses. Magic Mike earned a B CinemaScore. The Magic Mike cast also includes Matthew McConaughey and Alex Pettyfer. Warner Bros. acquired North American rights to the film for only $7 million. Witness Protection, marking the first time Lionsgate has opened a Tyler Perry film in the summer, tied with Disney/Pixar holdover Brave for third place Friday with $10.3 million. Witness Protection, receiving an A- CinemaScore, is likely to gross in the $25 million range for the weekend, good enough for fourth place (Brave should come in third with $30 million-plus). The soft entry of the weekend is DreamWorks and Disney's People Like Us, directed by Alex Kurtzman and starring Chris Pine, Olivia Wilde, Elizabeth Banks and Michelle Pfeiffer. The adult drama, earning a B+ CinemaScore, grossed $1.4 million on Friday for a possible $4 million weekend. At the specialty box office, Fox Searchlight's critically acclaimed Beasts of the Southern Wild grossed $51,600 on Friday from four theaters for a location average of $12,910. The film, opening on Wednesday, has grossed a total of $102,851. Category:Blog posts